Saitohimea Vertorre
Saitohimea Vertorre is a wanted criminal and mass murderer, and Tyler's confidant and friend. Along with Tyler, she was one of the primary forces behind the Liberation Army during the War of Extermination. Information Personality Satohimea is a bright, energetic, and eccentric person. She is a very stubborn person, and she is rather quick to anger. She is also a very playful person, especially with Tyler and Mirai, frequently teasing both of them - Tyler for his seriousness, and Mirai for her physique. In this regard, she is a very important source of morale for both of them. However, despite her normal playfulness, she remains scarred by her past. She is mistrustful of people and displays a clear contempt for religion, likely because she was persecuted by religious authorities. She also refers to religious people disparagingly as "sheeple". Her past has also given her an ambivalence about the value of human life - she warns away pursuers and expresses regret over her past violence, but she also feels that killing is all she can do, readily taking on jobs that necessarily involve murder. Despite this, she has managed to preserve her, in her words, "mortality". She frequently expresses pride at the person she has become, being especially proud of her having kept her sanity despite the circumstances against her. She has befriended both Mirai Akiha and Tyler von Rosenburg, and they are both deeply important to her, showing that she retains her humanity. Appearance Satohimea has long black hair with numerous streaks of dull red, green, and blue towards the ends. She keeps her hair in unusual "drills" at the front, and she wears straight bangs. Her hair extends down to her feet, and she has a long ahoge sticking out from the top. Her left eye is red, and her right eye is covered by a black eyepatch. The eyepatch has her personal emblem, Snaggletooth, on it. Her right eye's pupil is in a three-bladed, fan-like shape. Its sclera is green, and a ripple-like pattern covers it. She has one small horn on the right side of her head, which somewhat resembles a cat ear. As a result of the injuries she sustained in her childhood, most of the right side of her body is covered in scars. All but her right arm was lost in her childhood; thus, the rest of her limbs have been replaced by mechanical prosthetics. Her legs are mechanical beneath the knees, while her left arm is entirely mechanical. She wears a black jacket, a black suit underneath it, a red tie, and high-heeled boots. Powers and Abilities Saitohimea wields two weapons - a sword named Aoi Tsuki and a gun named Taiyō no Ao. She is proficient with both, and she is well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. She can use her sturdy mechanical limbs as shields, and said limbs posses incredible strength. However, her mechanical left arm is still slower than her right arm. She wields Aoi Tsuki with her agile right arm, while she wields Taiyō no Ao with her more steady mechanical arm. She possesses enough skill with the weapons to take down an entire squad of the Immortal Legion. She also possesses psychic powers, which manifest in the form of numerous invisible arms. The arms have enough strength to slice through a steel turret in Barnabas' castle. However, Saitohimea cannot use them unless she is in severe emotional distress. Given the difficulty in perturbing her, they are rarely used. When they are, she has no control over them, and they appear to simply attack any nearby threats solely on instinct. Musical Themes *'Berry' - Saitohimea's theme Trivia Category:Characters